


Соблюдайте социальную дистанцию!

by bravo_me, WTF Gotham City 2021 (WTF_Batjokes_2020)



Category: DCU, Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Canon-Typical Humour, Canon-Typical Violence, Coronavirus, Multi, Pandemics, WTF Gotham City 2021, trash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo_me/pseuds/bravo_me, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Gotham%20City%202021
Summary: Бэтмен отсиживается в поместье Уэйнов на карантине, Джокер пытается украсть для него кое-что из комнаты дворецкого, Загадочник совершает одно из подлейших и масштабнейших ограблений года, а Харли Квинн не может купить помаду нужного цвета. Почему? Потому что Готэм охвачен коронавирусом
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Gotham City 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга





	Соблюдайте социальную дистанцию!

Брюс вернулся в поместье как раз вовремя, чтобы попасть к внеочередному выпуску новостей.

Весьма неприятному, надо сказать.

— Мастер Брюс, — Альфред, заслышав его шаги, поднялся с кресла и сделал звук потише. Застыл, заложив руки за спину — идеальный дворецкий. — Я, кажется, уже разговаривал с вами по поводу средств самозащиты…

— …Продолжит ли мститель в маске не носить маску и разносить инфекцию? Об этом мы спросили у эксперта по супергероям и суперзлодеям… — передача, хоть и приглушенная, все равно выдавала его маленький постыдный секрет, и Брюс на секунду закрыл глаза, чтобы собраться с духом.

Надо же было этим чертовым журналистам заявиться так не вовремя!

— У меня линзы потеют в маске, — только и смог сказать в свое оправдание Брюс.

— А социальная дистанция? — продолжил допытываться Альфред. — Вы должны были находиться на расстоянии полутора метров от Бейна! А вдруг он болен? Тогда вы тоже заразитесь и заразите меня, а я, если вы помните, уже в том возрасте, когда вирус становится смертельно опасным для носителя. Кто будет о вас заботиться, если я умру?

— Я позову лучших врачей.

Ладно, теперь Брюсу стало стыдно. Но что он мог поделать, если Бейн так быстро сократил между ними расстояние? Не убегать же? Пришлось принимать решение быстро и нейтрализовать его на короткой дистанции.

— …Единственный вопрос, который вызывает в этой ситуации интерес — это как Бэтмен будет крепить маску: к ушам шлема или к своим собственным?..

— С этой болезнью их старания могут стать бессмысленными и бесполезными. А руки? Вы помыли руки, когда вернулись, мастер Брюс?

— Да, — соврал Брюс.

— Почему тогда они сухие?

— Вытер?

Альфред расстроенно покачал головой.

— Придется вам временно сесть на самоизоляцию, сэр, — произнес он. — Ничего со злодеями Готэма за месяц не случится, разве что заболеют и умрут. Но их много, а вы один. Так что посидите дома.

— Но…

— И никакой Бэтпещеры.

— Альфред!

— Вы забыли, что болезнь началась именно с них?

— Мои мыши здоровы!

— Поверю в это только после диагноза ветеринара, сэр.

— Я не могу вызвать ветеринара в Бэтпещеру.

— В том и соль, мастер Брюс. Желаете чаю или кофе?

— Кофе, — буркнул Брюс и устало опустился на диван.

Месяц, проведенный взаперти, уж точно будет самым ужасным в его жизни — особенно потому, что он был абсолютно здоров, и никаких травм, а значит, и поводов не выпускать его в Готэм, у него не предвиделось.

***

— Нет, ну ты представляешь?! — Харли ворвалась в квартиру, которую они с Плющ снимали на время псевдомедового месяца, и занесла биту над горшком с хризантемами. Плющ сухо кашлянула — это слегка отрезвило, и траектория удара в последнюю секунду изменилась — бита врезалась в стену. — Захожу я, значит, в торговый центр, а меня не пускают!

— Почему?

— На мне не было злоебучей маски!

— С подключением. Эпидемия в мире полыхает уже полгода.

— Но раньше-то пускали! Почему теперь нет?!

Плющ вздохнула и потерла переносицу, и Харли на несколько секунд забыла про так и не купленные помаду для себя и подарок на Рождество для своей девушки. Когда Плющ становилась такой — слишком серьезной и слишком уставшей — больше всего хотелось затискать ее и не отпускать, пока лед не растает, а она сама не расслабится.

— Закажи с доставкой, — предложила она.

— Ну ты же знаешь, — Харли сдула выбившуюся из хвостов прядь и закинула биту на плечо, — мне помаду примерять надо. После химикатов хрен поймешь, какая подойдет, а какая нет.

— Тебе любая идет.

— Да ну, фиолетовая не шла совершенно.

— Я так сказала, только потому что у нее был оттенок пиджака Джокера.

— Так, — Харли азартно хлопнула в ладоши, — хочешь ли ты поговорить об этом?

— Нет, — простонала Плющ. — Как выключить Харлин Квинзель и вернуть мою Харли?

— Я тебе такой не нравлюсь?

— Нравишься, но с психологом я разговаривать не хочу. Хочу с тобой.

Харли надула губы, но все-таки плюхнулась рядом на диван и приобняла Плющ за талию.

— Может, мы сделаем маски из листьев? — вкрадчиво спросила Харли.

— Нет.

— Из опавших!

— Все равно нет.

Масок в Готэме не продавали уже как третью неделю — все скупили еще в первые полторы, а новые поставки в каждой аптеке обещали «буквально завтра», но это «завтра», как в дне сурка, так до сих пор и не наступило.

— Давай тогда ограбим кого-нибудь! У кого есть запас масок.

— Это кого же?

— А кто у нас самый богатый человек в городе и у кого точно водятся маски?

— Ты хочешь ограбить особняк Уэйна?

— А почему бы и нет?

— Ну, не знаю, — Плющ пожала плечами, — как-то не похоже на то, чтобы это было просто.

— Так в том и смысл!

— Ну…

— А еще у него наверняка есть перчатки.

Плющ промолчала.

— И я слышала, что в его теплице растут редкие сорта растений…

А теперь в ее глазах мелькнул интерес.

— …За которыми он и его слуги наверняка ужасно ухаживают.

Харли сжала ладонь Плющ и заглянула ей в глаза — и, конечно же, увидела то, что хотела.

— Ладно, — сдалась Плющ. — Только быстро. И надо найти тачку, чтобы увезти всех бедолажек, над которыми там издеваются.

— Да! — Харли вскинула кулак вверх.

Еще бы — ведь та самая помада MAC, за которой она собиралась сходить, скоро будет в ее руках.

***

— Я одет, но беззащитен. Что я? — пытливо спросил Загадочник.

— Эм… да хз, честно, чувак, — отозвался оператор.

— Да я не тебе! — процедил Загадочник.

Вся съемочная группа, которая обычно и вела его включения, слегла с пневмонией. Весьма вероятно, что ковидной, а это значило, что времени оставалось все меньше — в последнее время Загадочник контактировал с ними часто и тесно.

И без маски, да будет проклята его непредусмотрительность.

Но это ничего — теперь масок у него было в достатке. Достаточно было остановить все грузовики, везущие в аптеки поставку медзащиты, убить водителей и забрать то, что ему причиталось. Он и сейчас надел сразу три на лицо — на всякий случай.

Загадочник якобы ненароком повернулся в профиль, чтобы камера уловила, как накачаны у него ноги и задница; забывшись, поднял руку, показывая бицепс, опустил вторую, собрался уже было задрать футболку, чтобы продемонстрировать пресс, но вовремя очнулся.

Меган — его ассистентка — давно бы уже его остановила, не то что эти оболтусы.

— Ладно, я назову ответ, — милостиво согласился он с молчаливым вопросом временной команды. — Человек без маски — вот кто я.

— Да у тебя их три, чел! — возмутился оператор.

— Заткни пасть, — прошипел Загадочник. — Так вот, Готэм, отныне вы все — люди без масок. И если хотите, чтобы я вернул их вам — а у меня их столько, что хватит каждому, и не по одной, — вы выполните мои требования.

Загадочник прокашлялся — дышать в трех масках сразу было довольно тяжело — и начал зачитывать список.

— Первое: с каждого жителя взимается дань по тысячу долларов за единицу души.

— А что делать, если я рыжий? — подал голос оператор. — У нас, ну, типа, душ-то нет.

— Заткнуться! — со злостью ответил Загадочник. — Если у кого-то нет тысячи баксов — за вас может внести кто-то другой, мне это не столь важно. Второе: Готэмский университет снова переходит ко мне и называется Университетом Загадочника. И на его территорию никто не покушается — ни злодеи, ни герои. И третье: мне нужна Харли Квинн, живая или мертвая — не важно.

— А она зачем? — снова вклинился оператор. — Она же, ну, телка Джокера. Была, по крайней мере.

— Тебя забыл спросить, — огрызнулся Загадочник.

Подбородок, щеки и рот под маской уже вспотели и ужасно чесались. Но Загадочник помнил, что советовала ВОЗ — не трогать лицо ни в коем случае.

Поэтому приходилось терпеть — чтобы мир не потерял его гениальность.

— У вас есть трое суток, Готэм! — объявил он. — Я жду. Номер счета — внизу экрана. Наличкой не принимаю!

***

Загадочник, решивший грабануть маски — тот самый шанс, благодаря которому Брюс мог вырваться на свободу. И убить двух зайцев одним махом: вылезти из четырех стен и забрать себе маску, чтобы получить разрешение на последующие вылазки из тех же самых четырех стен.

— Нет, мастер Брюс, — твердо заявил Альфред, хотя Брюс только и успел, что открыть рот. — В этот раз Готэм справится без вас.

— Это тот случай, когда городу нужен Бэтмен, — мрачно ответил Брюс. — Ты же сам это понимаешь.

— Уверен, раздосадованные жители разберутся и без вас.

— Но ведь могут погибнуть невинные?

— Для вашего спокойствия я пошлю мисс Гордон проконтролировать ситуацию.

Брюс крепко сжал зубы — похоже, Альфред не собирался сдаваться и выпускать его из-под домашнего ареста, который тактично именовал карантином.

— А если в маске?

— Вы же говорили, что потеряли ее.

— Так можно сшить новую.

— И кто же будет это делать?

— Ты?

— Я дворецкий, а не швея, сэр, — заметил Альфред. — Кроме того, в прошлый раз вы совсем не оценили мой труд и посеяли ту, что я сшил.

— Я ее найду.

— Все равно нет.

— Я даже антисептик возьму!

— Нет.

— И даже его использую!

— Нет.

— То есть вообще никак?

— Вообще никак, мастер Брюс. Врачи после возможных контактов с носителями вируса настаивают на двухнедельной самоизоляции.

— Двухнедельной? — ухватился за надежду Брюс. — Не месячной?

— Посмотрим на ваше поведение и дальнейшее желание надевать маску, сэр.

***

— Вот же урод ебаный! — вскипела Харли. — Это что, получается, у Уэйна масок нет, а есть только у сраного Загадочника?!

— Похоже на то, — спокойно ответила Плющ.

— Какой тогда смысл нам его грабить?

— А растения как же?

— А. Ну да. За ними сходим. Но, Плющик, давай это сделаем завтра, а не сегодня? А сегодня грабанем Загадочника?

— Ты хочешь сама прийти к нему? После того как он сказал, что ты являешься одним из гарантов возвращения городу масок?

— А почему бы и нет? — Харли пожала плечами. — О! Я придумала! Ты приведешь меня к нему, ну, типа, в плену, а когда он не будет ожидать, мы нападем.

Плющ покачала головой:

— В такой неубедительный сценарий даже Глиноликий не поверит. Тем более мы пытались уже так действовать, помнишь? С Джокером. И вышло все дохуя дерьмово.

Харли поникла: план казался ей идеальным, но теперь она в этом сомневалась. Плющ права — какой смысл повторяться? Нужно придумать что-то чуть более оригинальное.

Но чуть более оригинальное как назло не приходило в голову.

— Тогда просто его грабанем. Тихо.

— Ладно, — вздохнула Плющ. — Но завтра мы прямо с утра пойдем забирать у Уэйна растения.

— Разумеется, Плющик. В шесть встанем и пойдем.

— Забились.

— Забились!

***

Брюс прислушивался, стоя вплотную к двери. Из коридора доносился скрип и треск — Альфред, похоже, собирал раскладушку, собираясь следить за ним и ночью. Это стало бы помехой в его планах, если бы Брюс еще днем не перетащил тайком запасной костюм и не спрятал бы его в комнате.

Он просто обязан разобраться с Загадочником, и никакой вирус, и уж тем более никакой Альфред ему в этом не станут помехой.

Оставалось только дождаться, пока тот заснет. Но после недолгой тишины снова послышался скрип — видимо, Альфред вертелся на раскладушке. Бедный. Его старые кости не были созданы для такого сна, но что мог Брюс поделать, если он сам был таким упертым?

— Псс! — раздалось из окна, и Брюс резко обернулся.

На ветке дуба, росшей близко к окну, сидел Джокер.

— Привет, Бэтси, — шепотом произнес он. — Пустишь?

Брюс шагнул к окну и открыл створку пошире. Джокер тут же нырнул в комнату, приземлился, словно кошка на четыре лапы, на все конечности и ловко поднялся.

— Не скучал?

— Я здесь уже третий день безвылазно, — мрачно отозвался Брюс.

— Третий день! — передразнил Джокер. — Что б ты понимал! Я две недели все равно что взаперти.

— То есть?

— Ты заметил, что преступлений стало меньше?

— Ну.

— Что «ну»?

— Допустим, заметил.

— Потому что я вне игры, Бэтси. Все стало таким скучным! Вот раньше — идешь подрывать места скопления людей, а там действительно толпы. А щас на всю площадь едва с три десятка наберется, да и те работники. Смысла никакого! Шутка не смешная!

Брюс в ответ хмыкнул и снова приложился ухом к двери.

— Или вот, например, банк грабить. Какой смысл грабить банк, если наличкой теперь не пользуются? «Простите, у нас нет такой суммы наличными в кассе, — передразнил он. — Если хотите, мы можем перевести деньги вам на счет». Какой, нахуй, счет? Самая соль в бумажных баксах!

— Ага, — ответил Брюс. За дверью снова скрипела раскладушка.

— Ты меня не слушаешь, Бэтси!

— Слушаю. В банках нет налички.

— Ладно. А мероприятия? Как срывать праздники, если они все и так сорваны? В общем… что ты там выслушиваешь, Бэтси?

— Проверяю.

— Что проверяешь?

— Спит он или нет.

— Твой старый дворецкий? Так ударь его по голове, он вырубится.

Брюс скептически хмыкнул. Хотя какого еще совета он мог ждать от Джокера?

— Или, хочешь, я его ударю? Тогда твоя совесть будет чиста.

— Нет. Зачем пришел?

— Повидаться со старым врагом, конечно.

— Я скоро уйду.

— Вот и славно. Я пойду с тобой.

— Ты решил переквалифицироваться в герои?

— Нет же, с чего ты взял?

— Тогда зачем?

— Мне скучно, — признался Джокер. — Смертельно, невероятно, безумно скучно! Настолько скучно, что я скоро стану нормальным, а я не хочу снова становиться нормальным, это отвратительно. Поэтому я надеюсь, что нарвусь на драку с тобой и хоть как-то этим себя развлеку.

Брюс снова скептически хмыкнул.

— Пожалуйста?

За дверью снова скрипнула раскладушка. У Альфреда что, бессонница?

— Я начну орать, если ты не согласишься, — коварно заметил Джокер. — И тогда твой дворецкий тебя точно никуда не выпустит.

Вот же… злодей.

— Ладно, — мрачно ответил Брюс. — Подерусь я с тобой. Только сейчас сиди тихо.

— Договорились, — широко улыбнулся Джокер и плюхнулся на кровать.

***

Выяснить, где прятался Загадочник, не составило труда — возле телестудии как раз находилось заброшенное здание, складские помещения которого вполне вместили бы в себя всю поставку масок.

Плющ и Харли перебежками добрались до черного хода — но тот, конечно же, охранялся. Справиться с верзилами получилось бы тихо, если бы на территории росло хоть что-то, но все оказалось залито асфальтом, и вызвать Плющ могла разве что крохотный одуванчик из трещины в бетоне.

— Придется погромыхать, — шепотом признала Харли и на секунду крепко сжала ладонь Плющ. — Подожди меня, скоро буду.

Она вышла из-за укрытия и, уже не прячась, походкой вразвалочку направилась к охране.

— Эй, ребят! — крикнула Харли и помахала рукой. — Меня вроде сюда звали, не хотите пустить?

Конечно же, после этого дула их пушек нацелились на нее.

В три сальто уйдя с линии огня, Харли метнулась к одному и со всей силы влепила ему битой по черепушке. Второй не успел перевести нее пистолет — ему Харли сломала руку.

— Плющик, я закончила! — крикнула она. — Иди сюда.

Но Плющ не отозвалась.

— Плющик, ты что, заснула?

Никакого ответа.

Сердце на секунду замерло и ушло в пятки.

Харли пробралась к их укрытию, и ее худшие ожидания оправдались — Плющ исчезла.

О ней напоминали только порванная куртка и крохотный росток одуванчика, торчащий из щели в асфальте.

***

— Гляньте, босс, кого мы привели!

Загадочник оторвался от планшета, недовольно цокнув языком — он как раз придумывал, как загадать слово «обезглавливание» на тот случай, если Харли приведут ему живьем.

— Идиоты, — хлопнул он себя по лбу, увидев бесчувственную Плющ, которую его подчиненные держали под локти, — Это не та телка! Мне нужна блондинка, а не рыжезеленая, тупые вы кретины!

— Дык блондинка за ней придет, босс, — уязвленно ответил один из них. — Это ж проще пареной репы.

— Ага, придет, — язвительно отозвался Загадочник. — Злая, как бешеная псина, и во всеоружии. Молодцы! Хвалю!

— Спасибо, босс!

— Это был сарказм, кретины!

Раньше команда приспешников была умнее — ну, по крайней мере, главы их отрядов, которым Загадочник милостиво позволял отчитываться. Но все, как один, слегли с пневмонией следом за съемочной группой, и новых главарей пришлось выбирать очень быстро.

Результат такой смены оказался отвратительным.

Загадочнику даже было стыдно, что ему, гению, служат такие имбецилы.

— Положите ее туда, где нашли, — вздохнул он. — Хотя нет. Спрячьте ее куда подальше, и если спросят — вы ее не видели. И я не видел. И никто не видел. Пусть один караулит, как очнется — откройте ей дверь и пусть уходит на все четыре стороны.

Приспешники помялись, явно недовольные этим решением, но ушли.

И только спустя минуту Загадочник понял: он не проинструктировал убрать из поля доступа все растения.

И теперь надеялся, что приспешники, конечно, глупы, но не настолько, чтобы оставлять Ядовитому Плющу такую прекрасную возможность отомстить.

***

Раскладушка продолжала скрипеть за дверью — размеренно и ритмично. Слишком ритмично для того, чтобы на ней вертелся старик, который никак не может уснуть.

Поэтому Брюс рискнул приоткрыть дверь.

На раскладушке елозил робот-пылесос Уэйн-тек.

— Зараза, — раздосадованно пробормотал Брюс и запер дверь. Подумав, провернул и ключ в замке, чтобы Альфред не смог проверить, на месте ли он, и бросился под кровать.

И все бы хорошо, но костюма на месте не оказалось.

Иногда Брюс начинал сомневаться, не был ли его дворецкий сущим дьяволом.

— Что потерял, Бэтси? — Джокер свесился с кровати, и они едва не столкнулись, когда Брюс полез обратно.

— То, без чего не смогу обезвредить Загадочника.

— Это что же? Твоя честь? — хохотнул Джокер.

— Мой костюм.

— Оу, — протянул Джокер. — Но это же не помешает нам подраться?

— Помешает.

— Тогда, — Джокер хрустнул пальцами, — говори, где он может быть. Так и быть, выкраду его ради тебя.

Пускать Джокера бродить по собственному дому было рискованно, но гораздо более рискованно было соваться в комнату к Альфреду, где тот наверняка прятал все версии костюмов. А Джокер… Что ж, Брюс всегда может притвориться, что его вины тут нет, и Джокер делал все исключительно по собственной воле и ненормальному желанию. И уж в это Альфред поверит гораздо больше, чем в любую отговорку, если поймает Брюса с поличным.

— Спустишься вниз. Под лестницей есть неприметная дверь — она ведет в крыло для слуг. От нее по коридору направо, потом налево, вниз по лестнице и снова направо.

— Ага. Ты же не обидишься, если я кого-нибудь покалечу?

— Кого ты собрался калечить?

— Твоих слуг?

— У меня только дворецкий.

— Да? Тогда его.

— Скорее, он тебя покалечит, когда увидит, за чем ты пришел. Так что веди себя тихо и будь осторожен.

— Это так мило, Бэтси.

— Что?

— Что ты так заботишься обо мне.

— Я забочусь о своем костюме.

— И даже не поцелуешь меня на удачу?

— Нет.

Джокер надулся, но, прежде чем Брюс успел отреагировать, коснулся губами его щеки, открыл замок и выскользнул за дверь.

Теперь оставалось только ждать.

И надеяться, что Джокеру удастся забрать костюм.

Если бы раньше Брюс знал, что когда-либо будет ждать, чтобы его ограбили, не поверил бы.

***

— Последний раз спрашиваю: где Плющ?!

Последние слова Харли скорее прокричала, чем проговорила. Глаза застилали слезы — она не нашла ни следа Плюща, и уже начинала подозревать, что ее убили. Или пытают. Или пытают, а потом убьют. И все из-за какой-то помады!

Злость на себя не оставляла, поэтому, не дождавшись ответа, Харли хорошенько врезала по голове лежащего и связанного приспешника Загадочника. Брызнула кровь, но на это она уже не обратила внимания, а нагнулась к следующему.

— Где, сука, Плющ?

— Э-э-э-э, у нас нет цветов!

— Ядовитый плющ!

— И ядовитых! Не бей!

Харли все-таки ударила — по ногам, и отчетливый хруст костей сделал ей хоть чуточку, но легче.

— Девушка, рыжая, кожа зеленая, хмурая такая все время! Где она?! — пришлось перекрикивать вой боли.

Ответа она так и не дождалась.

Впрочем, у нее еще оставалось штук десять приспешников, которых она наловила по коридорам. Устроила своеобразную зачистку, и заодно выяснила, что Загадочник сидит в глубине здания, а Плюща рядом с ним нет.

А значит, это знание было совершенно бесполезным.

Все, что Харли сейчас хотела — это забрать Плющ домой.

— Где Плющ?! — удар битой, хруст костей. — Где Плющ?! — удар, хруст. — Где, вашу мать, моя Плющ?!

Сверху на нее упала тень, но она не сразу заметила это.

Зато услышала голос — и обмерла.

— Да тут я.

Харли обернулась — Плющ и правда возвышалась на листе одного из своих драгоценных растений позади нее. Еще один лист оказался совсем близко к ней — и Харли запрыгнула на него, а затем перескочила к Плющ и крепко стиснула ее в объятиях.

— Ты где пропадала?

— Не знаю. Меня кто-то огрел сзади по голове, а очнулась я на складе. А там — и он, — она погладила лист, — и кое-что еще.

К ним на еще одном мясистом листе поднялась здоровая коробка с эмблемой медицинской маски.

— Так что можем идти домой. Нам завтра еще теплицу Уэйнов грабить.

Харли чмокнула ее в губы и кивнула.

— Пойдем.

***

Из-за двери послышался скулеж и твердые шаги.

— Мастер Брюс! — раздался голос Альфреда. — Откройте, к вам гость.

Брюс помедлил с секунду, прежде чем отпер дверь. Альфред, стоящий на пороге и держащий скулящего Джокера за явно покрасневшее ухо, степенно шагнул внутрь и только после этого разжал пальцы.

Джокер плюхнулся на пол едва ли не в ногах у Брюса и с нервозным смехом принялся растирать ухо.

— Вы бы объяснили ему правила приличия, — невозмутимо заметил Альфред. — Например, что приходить в гости после полуночи можно только по особому приглашению. Или что в гостях не следует заходить в чужие спальни и уж тем более пытаться украсть из них что-либо. В общем, я не буду читать нотации, а оставлю это удовольствием вам, сэр. А теперь позвольте — я бы хотел еще поспать.

Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Брюс скрипнул зубами и помог Джокеру подняться.

— Этот твой дворецкий даже безумнее меня, — пожаловался тот. — Набросился на меня, стоило мне взять нагрудник. У тебя есть лед? Мое у-у-у-ухо, это ж надо так!

— Ну вот и подрался, — мрачно заметил Брюс.

— Да какое там, — совсем скис Джокер. — Ничего даже сделать не успел. Так что драка по-прежнему с тебя, Бэтси.

— Костюм ты не достал, — жестко ответил Брюс, — а значит, никаких драк.

— А если драка в горизонтальной плоскости? Там костюм уж точно не нужен.

Дурацкий эвфемизм он подобрал, но забавный — и Брюс едва слышно хмыкнул.

— Это считать за да?

Брюс промолчал.

— Тогда поцелуй меня, — Джокер шагнул ближе и вытянул губы трубочкой.

Ничего другого, кроме как поцеловать, а потом и перейти в горизонтальную плоскость, и не оставалось.

***

Наступило утро, но на счету не оказалось ни цента. Загадочник обновил мобильное приложение банка; еще один раз и еще, но денег так и не пришло.

И Харли Квинн к нему так никто и не привел.

И про университет Загадочника в новостях ничего не писали.

Зато снаружи раздавался гомон толпы — весьма недовольной, ко всему прочему. Он становился все громче, а вскоре послышался звук разбитого стекла.

Природа, похоже, настолько очистилась, что жители Готэма вернулись в состояние неандертальцев.

Пора было спешно бежать — его приспешников не хватило бы, чтобы справиться с такой ордой, и лучше было совершить тактически верное отступление. Да только на этот случай Загадочник не додумался запастись масками, а значит, надо было спускаться в склады.

Подхватив шляпу и трость, он рванул вниз по лестнице. Из коридоров слышался гомон, и становился тем громче, чем ближе он оказывался к складам.

К его удивлению, внутри стояло три очереди. Двое полицейских караулили закованных в наручники приспешников, а в начале каждой из линий коп раздавал по пять масок в руки.

— Держим социальную дистанцию! — раздалось через громкоговоритель. — Находимся друг от друга на расстоянии полутора метров! Не волнуйтесь, масок хватит на всех.

Загадочник огляделся, пытаясь найти говорившую, и наконец поймал взглядом Бэтгерл, ходившую на расстоянии тех же полутора метров от очередей. На ней красовалась маска — не медицинская, а тканевая, черная, с ярко-желтым бэт-знаком.

— А вот и ты! — обрадовалась она и рванула к Загадочнику.

Тот бросился бежать во всю прыть.

Черт с ними, с масками. Главное успеть унести ноги.

***

Проснулся Брюс в полном одиночестве.

Шея изрядно болела в местах, где Джокер оставлял укусы и засосы, зато отчаяния, которое накатилось из-за «карантина» почти след простыл. Хотя бы потому, что он заключил с Джокером временное перемирие, во время которого они собирались направлять энергию в мирное русло — то есть в секс.

Альфреду это, конечно, наверняка не понравится. Но Брюс может сказать, что таким образом пытается узнать Джокера изнутри, чтобы лучше с ним бороться. И не соврет ведь.

А значит, жизнь потихоньку налаживалась.

Он потянулся, накинул халат и спустился в гостиную. За столом уже ждал горячий завтрак и кофе, а по телевизору шел показ новостей.

— Итак, в Готэме вновь появились маски, а Загадочник помещен в камеру предварительного заключения. Слово Бэтгерл, поймавшей его. Бэтгерл, было ли сложно исполнять работу Бэтмена?

— Нисколечко, — покивала Барбара в камеру. Брюс нахмурился — на ней как раз была маска, но она выглядела не так нелепо, как на Брюсе. Тем более у него за свои уши зацепить ее не получилось, а за уши шлема… что ж, он пробовал. Результат ему не понравился. — Главное — носить маску и мыть руки после улицы, чего и всем советую. И соблюдайте социальную дистанцию! 

Она подмигнула, и камера вновь переместилась на очереди за масками. Брюс вздохнул и отрезал кусочек тоста.

Обидно — если бы не треклятая маска, он бы не пропустил эту заварушку.

— Как прошла ночь, мастер Брюс? — спросил Альфред, слишком незаметно оказавшийся позади. — Смотрю она была… бурной?

Брюс вместо ответа потер шею ладонью.

— Принесу мазь от гематом, — вздохнул Альфред. — И я бы советовал намекнуть Джокеру, что самоизолироваться вы можете вместе. Раз уж у вас уже был тесный контакт.

От этих слов Брюс едва не поперхнулся кофе.

***

В камере предварительного заключения сидело еще двое — мелкие карманники, на которых и не стоило обращать внимания. Загадочник отошел от них, насколько позволяла камера, и крикнул:

— Эй! Дезинфекцию камер-то проводили? Как я могу соблюдать социальную дистанцию в клетке метр на метр? А почему этим не дали масок?

Он нервно поправил три свои и раздосадованно пнул решетку.

А затем почувствовал першение в горле.

— Блядь, — выдохнул он и закашлялся.

Как не вовремя. А может, и вовремя — потому что вместо тюрьмы его поместят в ковидный госпиталь, а уж оттуда можно попытаться сбежать.

— Я бо-о-о-олен! — заорал он.

— Нет, — послышался ответ полицейского, — мы перцовый баллончик распылили, чтобы ты не орал. Замолчи уже.

Загадочник снова кашлянул и притянул маски за резинки вплотную к лицу.

Оставалось только надеяться, что больше он так не налажает и выберется отсюда как можно быстрее.


End file.
